Normal Is Overrated
by smaxsude
Summary: "For once, I just wanted to be normal." "Seriously Granger, nothing about you, or us, is normal. Besides, being normal is overrated." Post DH disregarding epilogue, Rated M for future chapters, All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, I am surrounded by darkness. Smothering and entangling me within its hold till I can no longer think, see, or feel. I can hear whispers in the background, prodding their way to the forefront of the dark. "Give up, its over. Why do you still even try? Its hopeless."

I ignore them and silently plea for the darkness to come back to me again. Pleading for it to come surging back towards me. To cut me off from this very existence and, to inevitably, take me toward oblivion. But oblivion was not meant to be, for the darkness was being replaced by a white haze, and the prodding whispers turn into the soft chirps of birds, ready to begin their day. I open my eyes and gaze out of my window into the morning sky and see the soft pink clouds, floating across a sea of iridescent waves. I turn my head and see the pale blue walls of my bedroom. Looking back towards the window, out to the sky, I see the birds gliding and darting about, dancing with the wind.

After watching the birds do their morning dance for a few moments, I take a deep breathe and rise from my bed, which seems to have swallow me whole, with the sheets and comforter tangled around my body. Soft pops and cracks echo across my room as I get up and stretch. My body is still adjusting to actually sleeping in a bed, after months of sleeping on forest floors. Releasing all of the kinks out of my joints, I rub my eyes hoping to dislodge the sleepiness that I know is etched all across my face. Lets face it though, I don't want to be awake, nor does my body.

I work my way over to the bathroom, hoping that the unruly curls that grace the top of my head are not as bad as they feel. Over the years they have gone from bushy and untamed, to soft wavy curls that now cascade down my back to my waist. After a quick shower I release said curls from a very messy bun that lays atop my head, they gently fall down revealing themselves to be tamed and not needing to be fixed. I stare at me reflection in the mirror. For so long all I ever saw was a gangly girl with bushy brown hair and large teeth. Even now at the tender age of 18 I still sometimes see that girl staring back at me if I look long enough. As my eyes move over my towel clad body, I can easily make out the pale scars that are etched across my body. Some I don't even have to see to know they are there. The most prominent of them is carved on the inside of my forearm. Placed there by a deranged witch that i'm glad is now gone. As I read the word Mudblood over and over again, I know it will never have the same effect on me, that it once had in my younger years. Besides it's not as angry looking as it once was. Having stared at myself long enough I make my way to my closet and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a maroon knitted sweater and some tan ankles boots. Satisfied with what i'm wearing I make my way to my bedside table and pick up my wand, I levitate some final necessities into my trunk, latching it closed once everything was packed. It's September first, the first day back at Hogwarts, and after Voldemort's downfall, the school has reopened and has invited back everyone to take a repeat of the previous school year. I'm excited to finally go back to my home of six years, but spending the past year on the run, destroying horcruxes, and helping defeat Voldemort, one can say I'm a bit out of practice when it comes to school work.

Making my way into the kitchen I pick up a biscuit that Henry, our personal chef has made, and take the tea that has been placed out for me, to the garden patio to await my parents. Mum and dad should soon be making their way out to join me, it sort of become a family tradition for us to eat outside. Bringing my knees up in the chair with me, I began to think about what school will be like now with the second wizarding war finally over. I'd imagined (but really hope) that it will be the same as how I left it. But I know this is not to be, because I am not the same girl that previously waked the stoned walls and vast grounds of a place I have called home since I was eleven. Lost in my thoughts I don't even realize that my parents have made their way down to breakfast until my father gently shakes me, jostling me from my thoughts.

"Are you alright darling?" my mother asks her ever caring tone.

"Yes mum, just thinking about school." I reply softly as I tenderly sip on my tea.

"You'll do just fine poppet, you have nothing to worry about." My father replies, giving me his signature smirk that almost reminds me of Malfoy. Quickly finishing my now cold tea, I stand up and proceed to kiss my parents goodbye. "Leaving so soon darling?" "Yes mum can't miss the train, I am head girl after all." "Alright darling, please be safe and write to us as soon as you can alright.""Of course mum."

"Poppet, have Edward drive you, that way we won't have to worry about leaving your car at the station." "Alright dad. Goodbye I love you both." I say as I kiss each of their cheeks and proceed to walk back to the main stair case and accio my trunk down and levitate it to the car. "Edward, put this in the boot please. I'll be ready to leave for Kings Cross in a few minutes." "Of course Miss Hermione." He replies with a swift tilt of his hat and proceeds to place my trunk in the boot. I leave Edward to get the car ready as I make my way back into the house to retrieve my purse and especially to get Crookshanks, my beloved cat.

"Crookes, it's time to go buddy! Hurry up or will miss the train!" I yell hearing my voice echo across the vastness of the house. Immediately I hear his soft footfalls on the marble floor, then finally see him emerge, quickly rounding the corner and descending the stair case. After opening and placing his carrying bag on the ground, he enters in it with out a fuss, and I quickly close the bag before he changes his mind about entering it. We make our way back out to the car, were Edward already has the door open, waiting patiently for me to go in. Placing Crookshanks in first, I slide him, than myself, over the leather seats, as Edward closes the door and goes around the car to let himself in as well. Once all bucked in, the engine starts and we proceed to make our way to London. As the car makes it way to the station, I quietly look out the window and pray to whatever god that is listening that this year I will finally have a normal school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco POV

I lie in the pitch black darkness that seems to swallow everything in the room. Even if I were to close my eyes, I would still be greeted with the same darkness. I should be asleep, but every time I close my eyes and drift off, I am greeted with horrors beyond one's imagination. Each one is different, but they are all the same. Faces contoured with pain, and agony. Some smeared with blood, while others have faces devoid of emotion, and eyes devoid of life. I know these are not dreams, but constant recurring memories, left on repeat so I never forgot who I am, and what I have done.

Lying amongst the silk sheets that adorn my bed, I try to keep my mind off of the constant demons that fill my head. I count the number of books I have on my shelves, or focus on the ticking of the clock the rests on my bedside table. But none of what I do keeps the demons at bay for long. On rare occasions, when I am able to slip off into undisturbed sleep, I am only to be woken, not nearly enough hours later, by the strong stream of sunlight, from the many windows in my room, basking every inch of my bed. Thanks to the ever faithful house elves that take care of the manor, in which I mean me, I never seem to get the much needed sleep that I need. Sensing that eyes are watching me, I open one of my own slightly and see Dot, my personal house elf that i've had since childhood, looking at me with her big hazel eyes. I can see her lips moving but I can't quiet understand what she is saying. After a few moments I finally can make out what she said.

"Master Draco, it is time for you to get up, your mother is waiting for you at breakfast." Dot squeaks for the what I think is the fifth time now. After some more persisting from Dot, I am forced to leave the relative safety of my bed and face another day.

Sitting up in bed, I feel the sheets slide over my body, and I watch as some of them slide to the floor. Pulling my legs to the side, I sit there, for what seems like hours, looking out the large windows, watching the clouds roll lazily across the sky. Giving a big sigh, I force myself onto my feet, stretching as I stand up and adjust my sleep pants that seemed to have fallen slightly in the night. Shuffling my way over to the bathroom, I take a look at myself in the mirror and see the dark circles that lie beneath my eyes and the many scars littered across my body. None are of major consequence but still each one holds a different memory that still haunts me in my dreams. I still can't force myself to look at my left forearm, even though I know what is there. It will be the there for the rest of my life, mocking me, forever. Like the memories weren't bad enough, to be marked with this black obsidian tattoo, sharply contrasting with my pale skin, is just the icing on top of the cake.

No longer being able to stand there at look at my self, I quickly bathe and proceed to my closet as I rub a towel through my platinum locks. In my closet I decide to pull out a dark grey t-shirt and some dark jeans to wear for the day. I know they are characteristically muggle, but being forced to live with muggles for two months, as part of my punishment for my war crimes, and being completely deprived of everything magical, one learns to make do. But I have to say some of those muggle things, like those telly's, are not so bad. The second part of my punishment was to go back to school and complete my education. I'd rather live with the muggles longer, but at my mothers insistence I agreed to go back. The only plus to this is dear old Professor Mcgonagall ,or shall I say Headmistress Mcgonagall, awarded me head boy, saying that besides the unfortunate past, you still have the highest grades within boys of your year. Mother is extremely proud, couldn't stop talking about it for days.

After I finish getting dress, I make my way down for breakfast, and see that my school truck and Romulus, my owl, are downstairs waiting by the front door. I'm slightly confused until I realize that it's September first. The first day back at Hogwarts and the first day back to all the staring, pointing, and whispering that has greeted me since coming back to the wizarding world from my little vacation. Walking down a few more hallways, I finally enter the breakfast pavilion where my mother sits, sipping her tea, and looking as graceful and proper as ever. Once she sees me her eyes light up and a small smile graces her lovely face.

"There you are love, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever make it down here to have one last breakfast with your mother."

"As if I would miss it. How are you this morning mum?"

"Better than most" she replies in her angelic tone.

I ask her this question every morning and that is always her answer. She says we are lucky to be alive and have what we do, because it is far more than what some have. I proceed to pour me a cuppa tea and place a few slices of toast on my plate. Mother is talking to me but i'm really not listening. Aside from the few nods here and there, she is none the wiser that i'm not paying attention to what she is saying. It's something that I learned from my father at a young age, watching him and mother talk, well mostly her talking and him pretending to listen. It is perhaps the only thing that man ever taught me that I have found use for. A house elf pulls me from my vile thoughts of my father and announces that the car is here to take is to Kings Cross Station. We finish our breakfast moments later and proceed to walk to the car. It's on rare occasions that we take a muggle vehicle to London, but mother insisted that we take one today, her excuse was that she wanted spend a little more time with me. And me, not wanting to upset her, agreed to her wish. As we walk through the main entrance I see that my trunk is gone and owl are gone, most likely already in the car. A house elf has the front door open for us and we make our way through it and down the steps to the car. A man in a black muggle suit already has the door open, waiting for us to get in. My mother goes in first and I follow her, after the man in the suit closes the door he makes his way to the front and gets in to start the engine. As we make our way down the long drive way to the front gates, I can't help but look back at the manor, as it slowly becomes hidden by trees, and remember the first time I was leaving for Hogwarts. Everything was so different then, so simple. Now, everything was far from simple and me, well, i'm very much different than the eleven year old boy that entered that place. With the manor finally obscured, I face forward and look out the window watching the trees move by every so often. I feel my mother grasp my and I look towards her.

"You have nothing to fear my love,but promise me you will try to have a normal school year." she says in an almost pleading tone.

"Of course mum." I say gently back to her. I want to keep my word, and I know I will try, but in my six years of schooling there, I have come to realize nothing about Hogwarts is normal. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are welcomed and much appreciated, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

As I arrived at the train station, I started to feel restless. Ever since before and after the war, being around large groups of people always made me feel on edge. With people coming in, out, and around the station, it only made the sensation all the worst. Grasping my wand firmly, I stick it in my back pocket and make to grab my purse, as Edward pulls up to the curb. Waiting for him to open the door for me, I begin to mentally prepare myself, always remembering what Mad Eye said, "Constant Vigilance!" Once Edward has the door open I step out, pulling Crookshanks with me, accept his offered hand, and step out onto the curb and wait as he pulls my trunk from the boot.

As I look around the station and gaze upon the bustling cars and people, my eyes distinctly catch a flash of platinum blonde hair exiting a car not so far from my own. Soon the hair is joined by a very tall body, with broad shoulders covered in a dark grey shirt, and long legs covered in dark jeans. Immediately I know that only one person has that distinct colored hair. But seeing muggle clothes adorning his body has me quite unsure if it is who I think it is. My suspicions are confirmed seconds later when on the other side of the car a women, who seems to step right out of a fashion magazine, emerges from the car looking as beautiful and elegant as a princess, sharing the same colored hair as the young man standing next to her.

I hadn't seen the Malfoy's since the end of the war, after Draco's trial. Being the person that I am, I try to see the best in people, and I firmly believe in second chances. I know that his mother saved Harry in the forbidden forest, and that without her all would have been lost, but Malfoy also helped us in Malfoy Manor. He knew who we were, but I could see it in his face and in his eyes that he didn't quite believe in what he was doing anymore. He seemed lost, trying to figure out his next move, as if his life depended on it. I guess it did when Voldemort was living in your house. During his trial we never once made eye contact, even when I spoke for him, he never once lifted his head to meet my gaze. I left slightly before the verdict was announce. All I know was he wasn't going to Azkaban and neither was his mother. Since then, I haven't heard or seen anything about him. To see him here, in muggle clothes nonetheless, I can only assume they and this were part of his sentence. But dang he sure looks good in those jeans. Oh my gosh, what am I thinking, this is Malfoy we're talking about, git extraordinaire! Still, he sure can pull them off. Stop it Hermione! Just turn around and go!

Turning back towards Edward, thanking him quickly, and grab my trunk, turning to walk towards the entrance of the station. Still completely baffled by my earlier thoughts, I try to put them far away from my mind as possible and focus on anything else, rather than a blonde man looking good in some very nice jeans.

* * *

Draco POV

I never understood why muggles preferred to walk to everywhere, rather than use other means of transportation, but after my little vacation, I now understood that walking was all that most people had. In the case with me, I had to rely on walking and take the tube, to get to the places I wanted to go. As I look at the windows of the car, I never better understood than I did now. Once the car pulled up to the side of the street, I immediately opened the door and step out onto the curb. I wait on the curb facing the car, as the driver goes to open the door for my mother. She graceful emerges from the car, and purposely make her way towards me, her face feigning indifference. But I, being her son, can see she is slightly on edge being amongst the muggles. I know that she doesn't believe in all the blood supremacy nonsense, but her growing up in pureblood society all of her life, I know it is still hard for her to be around all of them. Me, well I've come to adopt a feeling of, not so much comfort, but more of acceptance towards them. Although not all habits fade away so easily, even amongst the crowd of bustling muggles, my constant awareness of everything around me has not faltered for a second. Even now, I can feel I pair of eyes staring at me. I've never had a problem with people staring at me, given my name and all, but some stares are very much different than others.

I casually look around at all the people, hoping to catch a glimpse at the observer, as the driver makes his way to retrieve my trunk and owl for me. But rather than seeing a pair of eyes, I see a mess of familiar brown curls, carry a trunk behind her and walking towards the entrance rather quickly. I only know one person with that particular mess of curls. Although they aren't as bushy as they seemed to be in the past, They flow down her back and moved side to side with the swing of her hips. They looked so soft to the touch, almost as if they were silk. Wait one moment, I, Draco Malfoy, cannot be thinking pleasant things about Granger's hair! I mean the girl practically house birds in it, with all it's bushiness! No, that couldn't be Granger, it was probably some other girl that I poorly mistaken for her.

"Draco? Love are you listening to me?"

Dazed from my thoughts I turned to see me mother looking at me worriedly.

"Excuse me mother, I got carried away by my thoughts. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you want me to accompany you the train, or would you rather just say our goodbyes here?" I can tell from the look in her eyes that she wants to go to the platform with me, and not having the heart to tell her no,

"Whatever you want todo is fine by me mother."

"I'll go with you then. I would so disappointed to not seeing you off, since it is your last year."

Seeing her give a small smile was worth it, and she happily take the crook of my arm that I extend to her. Picking up my trunk we made our way into Kings Cross and headed straight for platform nine and three- quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione POV

I never truly realized how rude muggles could be. After a rather unfriendly encounter over a trolley with a burly old women and her sausage of a dog, I continue my way through Kings Cross focusing on reaching platforms nine and three-quarters before ten o'clock. Even though I know it is only nine thirty, I still can't help but feel like I'm going to be late. Approaching the platform, all the memories from years before flicker across my eyes and I end up eleven years old again, gazing upon the ordinary looking pillar of stone, but now, I know it is anything but ordinary. Even now, all the feelings I ever felt then, are still present.

"Ow!" I cry out, as I suddenly appear to be on the ground in front of the platform, thanks to some idiot running into me from behind.

"Oh, sorry. Damn muggles, never watching where there going. Here let me help you." The masculine voice of said idiot say to me.

I raise my arm not even bothering to look up, I'm more focused self assessing myself for injuries, but the sudden feeling of soft warm hands around my arm and hand distracts me from my assessment and soon I'm staring into molten pools of silver.

"Sorry about that Granger. Although you really shouldn't be standing around in the middle of a crowded station" he says, but my eyes can't seem to break away from his own silver irises.

"Uh…thank you…Malfoy" I stuttered out. Why am I stuttering? I never stutter. But the real question is why is he helping me? Why is he even talking to me? _Willingly_? He even apologized for knocking me over and helped me up!

"Draco, whose your friend?" a soft voice says to the left of me. As I manage to tear my eyes away from his, I'm greeted by piercing blue eyes. Mrs. Malfoy looked just as regal as she did the last time I had sen her back at Malfoy Manor. Only this time she too looked younger and less stressed. Her face had a few more age lines, but her eyes still could pierce you with one look, though she seemed happier. More light hearted than the cruel woman I remember from all those months ago.

"Ah, yes… mother, you remember Hermione Granger, she was at…"

I honestly couldn't blame him for not wanting to bring up me being tortured in his home with all of them watching and doing nothing. Mrs. Malfoy being the ever proper pureblood lady that she was did not show her emotions on her face, but her eyes gave away what she was feeling.

"Yes, I remember Miss. Granger quite perfectly." Mrs. Malfoy said with a small sad smile.

Gathering up all my courage, I gave her a small smile in return and readjusted all of my things. Picking up Crookshanks's carrier strap I faced the Malfoy's, and turned to look at Draco.

"Well thank you again for helping me, but i'm afraid I really must be heading to the platform now. Can't be late you know being Head Girl and all. Goodbye Mrs. Malfoy…umm, i'll see you around, Draco." I didn't wait for their replies, I turned around as fast as I could without falling over and hurried on my way towards the platform. All I heard as I walked away Draco mumbling something that I couldn't quite hear. Ah well it was probably nothing.

Even after six years, platform 9 3/4's still looked the way it did the first time I saw it. Still bustling with children trying to get free of their mothers firm grasps, and mother clinging to their children saying tearful goodbyes. The atmosphere of the place never ceased to change where as the whole wizarding world has never been the same. I wish everything in the wizarding world was this way. So untouched and unscarred by the war.

"Hermione! Hey, Hermione!" I hear from the crowds of people. All of the sudden I'm tackled by a mop of black hair and then red. I don't even have to guess who my assailants are because I already know. How can I not when you've been in each others lives for nearly ten years.

"I can't believe you guys are here, I thought the auror department would have you guys doing some incredibly dangerous stuff that I don't even want to hear about!"

"Well its not like we could send off our best friend without a proper goodbye." said Harry while giving me his best goofy smile.

"Yea Herms, how could you even think such a thing?" Ron said quite awkwardly, but still trying to be his normal self.

Ron and I were still in a awkward stage of our separation. Its not like we're not friends. We tried to do the whole relationship thing after the final battle, but we both realized being best friends was the only extent of our relationship that we could meet. But things could still get weird sometimes.

"Oh Ron, Harry, you boys are the best friends a girl could have. I'm really going to miss you guy's this year." I told them, while only letting a few tears slip down my face.

"We're going to miss you too Hermione." said Harry as he pulled be in for one of his what I like to call "big brother hugs". "Now hurry up and get on the train before it leaves you behind!" He said releasing me.

"Yeah, Ginny is already on the train, and Hermione try not to have an crazy year without us okay?" Ron said as I gave him a hug.

"Trust me boys, all I want is a boring year. You can have the crazy, I'll take the normal. Goodbye, I love you both!" I said as I waved at them from the train just as it was starting to move.

"Bye Hermione!" They said in unison, waving their hands at me like the other parents on the platform. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way further into the train looking for a empty car. As i made my way down the hall, I couldn't help but think that I was going to eat my words because when have I ever had a normal year at Hogwarts? but who knows, Harry and Ron won't be with me so there might be a chance. Though my conscience was saying _Who are you kidding?_


End file.
